


Exclusive

by gallifreyanlibertea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyanlibertea/pseuds/gallifreyanlibertea
Summary: Arthur Kirkland accidentally tells his first boyfriend that they're not exclusive. So naturally, the next thing to do would be to make Alfred jealous.





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is silly but hey, it's high school. it's their first relationship. they're bound to be idiots.

Arthur was never well versed in ‘relationship’ terms. It had to do, mostly, with the fact that Alfred Jones was his first actual relationship.

Yes, Alfred. He’d been the only alpha unthreatened by Arthur, the omega captain of the school soccer team. It seemed most alphas wanted their omegas docile, which left Arthur in a position to be un-courted for most of his school life, so when Alfred, the  _dreamboat_ captain of the football team, had dropped by to congratulate Arthur after a game, slyly offering to take Arthur out for a ‘congratulatory dinner’, the word “yes” couldn’t have left Arthur’s lips faster.

Of course, one thing had led to another and Alfred was asking him, after school in Alfred’s living room- his parents weren’t home, so they’d taken to the couch to kiss each others’ lips raw, so Arthur was already a bit dizzy- “So, are we exclusive?”

Mind you, exclusive is a deceptive term! It brought to mind the nature of high school popularity, of cliques, and that was never a good thing! It also didn’t help that he was practically on Alfred’s lap, so his better judgment was definitely clouded by the want to  _stop talking_  and continue what they had been doing before Alfred had  _so rudely_ interrupted, so Arthur had furrowed his brows, “…no?”

And Alfred paused. “Oh… okay.”

Needless to say, Arthur understood what it meant when Alfred had pulled away from kissing Arthur’s neck a week later, leaving marks under the collar so no one would see, reducing Arthur to a panting, horny mess,  _dear lord_ \- He’d pulled away abruptly at the sound of a text, looking at his screen to smile, to send a heart.

“Um,  _excuse me?_  Who is that?” Arthur had said, brows raised.

“Oh, it’s Jessica.” Alfred had replied coolly, and Arthur blinked.  _Oh yes, of course, right, Jessica!_ Alfred seemed to smirk at the rage building up silently in Arthur’s chest, and Arthur  _bloody knew he could smell it on him too, so he didn’t understand what Alfred was playing at_. “You said we’re not exclusive, right?”

“Yes.” Arthur had said with a plastic smile. And that was precisely how he’d gotten himself into the predicament of seeking revenge.

Because communication was just another part of relationships that Arthur was not well acquainted with.

“Hey, are you a football player?”

The meaty alpha who sat next to Arthur in English looked up from his work. “Uh, yeah.”

“Cool, here’s my number. Call me.”

The alpha furrowed his brows, “Aren’t you… look I’m not messing with Jones’ omega, if this is some sort of test or somethin’.”

Arthur cocked a brow, “First of all,  _mate,_  I’m not property.”

He paused at the sight of the alpha shifting away, making himself smaller, Arthur was scaring him it seemed. He was suddenly aware of the bitter, sharp scent that leaked through the scent suppression patches they were obligated to wear at school- Any other day, he would’ve been delighted, but Arthur lowered his voice, lashes fluttering- a bit awkwardly- to make it all the more convincing. His scent ebbed away, just a little. “And listen, we’re not exclusive- Alfred said so himself! So give me a call… uh,  _big guy.”_

Arthur wanted to kick himself. He supposed he had it coming to him. Alfred had laughed for a solid two minutes the first time Arthur had tried seducing him into his first kiss- but this alpha seemed too terrified to notice. He took Arthur’s number gingerly, turning back to his work after a small smile.

When Alfred had come storming into their after school meet-up spot, a place under a tree in the school parking lot where they’d walk to Alfred’s car together, Arthur practically smirked in anticipation. “How was your day, Alfred?”

“You asked someone out?”

Ah. The scent of a jealous alpha. Arthur had faith in the apparent ‘football brotherhood’ that existed at their school. The alpha Arthur had given his number to had no doubt gone scrambling to Alfred at the nearest convenience, telling him he wanted nothing to do with the omega Alfred had claimed, rather than be subjected to Alfred’s wrath.

It was all a bit silly. The situation definitely reeked of _high school,_  but Arthur couldn’t say he wasn’t excited to imagine Alfred going red with anger at the thought of another alpha putting his hands on Arthur.

Arthur crossed his arms, “Look, we’re not excl-”

“Oh _fuck it,_  we’re exclusive now, okay?”

And Arthur sighed. He supposed it was wrong of him to assume that all high school alphas weren’t the same hypocritical, childish, annoyingly sensitive lot that his mother had warned him about. “So it’s okay when  _Jessica_  is involved, but not when I do it?”

Alfred chewed his lip, almost abashedly, “Look, Jessica was just…”

“Save it, Alfred.” Arthur snapped, “I’m taking the bus.”

“Arthur, wait-!”

If it were anyone else, Arthur would’ve stomped away regardless of any begging, but he was reluctant to admit to himself that he had a weakness for those big blue eyes, for the large, warm hand that came to grab Arthur’s, tugging him gently to get Arthur to turn around.

“Jessica was just a ploy to get you jealous.” Alfred glanced down at Arthur’s hand, the one he’d grasped in his own. Sensing that Arthur was no longer as hostile, Alfred dared to tug him closer and Arthur complied, until Alfred’s arms were looped around Arthur’s waist. “You said you didn’t want to be exclusive and I thought I could… get you to say otherwise if I… look, I know, it was stupid, I should’ve just left it the way it was.”

“Trying to make me jealous  _was_  a stupid idea, Alfred,” Arthur mumbled, to which Alfred smiled lightly, apologetically. Of course, it then struck Arthur that he’d done  _the exact same thing,_  which made  _him_  the hypocrite, and it was his turn to be abashed. “I… I mean, it wasn’t that stupid of an idea, actually, I think it was a bit smart.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow. “Smart?”

Arthur sighed in defeat. “I was making you jealous too.”

A smile. A snort. A laugh. Alfred was laughing at Arthur again, and Arthur had the sneaking suspicion that he would have to get used to it. Arthur shoved him away, rolling his eyes,  _“Whatever,_ Jones.”

And Alfred’s laughs petered out into a grin as he took Arthur’s face in those warm hands, kissing Arthur’s pouting lips. “So, are we exclusive?”

Arthur kissed him back, a bit sloppily, of course, considering Alfred was the first person to kiss him in all seventeen years of his life. But there was no doubt Alfred would make him better at it.

Practice made perfect, after all.

“Yes, we  _bloody_  are.”


End file.
